Red Dragon of Zero
by Parabellum1936
Summary: An ancestor of Saito has saved him from the gate that transports him to a new world, the Crimson Samurai Ancestor has instead been summoned in his place. How will Hiraga Shinsuke cope up with a new master and a new world?
1. Prologue: Battle and a New World

Hey lads and laddetes just gonna make a quick note:  
(Comments made by the Author)  
"Dialog"  
 _'Dialog made by the Voice inside their heads'_

 **"Albais/English"** Though you will not see this kind of wording in this chapter

* * *

 **-~~{:} Prologue: Battle and a New World {:}~~-**

* * *

The Battle was about to come to a close when the armies of the west begin their massive rout one by one they began to peel off from the battlefield leaving the army of Ishida Mitsunari alone. Ishida orders a detachment of 150 men headed by one of his loyal samurai retainers Hiraga Shinsuke to slow the chasing army to attempt an escape towards safety. The men with only 25 Bow Ashigarus(peasant levies) and the rest are mostly Yari(spear) Ashigarus began to form up each one exhausted from the ongoing battle. The Ashigarugashira(samurai captain) donning his Red Samurai Armor pulled on the sheathe of his nodachi(great sword/field sword) from his back and slowly reached for its handle and unsheathed the great weapon.

Hiraga then turned to his men who are once farmers only called to arms by their daimyos. He then looked at the force retreating at his rear and he saw one of his friends and wished him luck in his escape. He then made the ashigarus stand at attention and the 125 men formed into 3 ranks with their archers forming up a 2nd formation. He stood and put positioned the mune(blunt edge) of his nodachi at his right shoulder to hold it firmly. He then inhaled and began to shout "Bishamon-sama is with us men!" he shouted "May this valiant stand be remembered by our descendants. To arms men and may the gods make our blade and aim true. For victory!" he then raised his left arm forming a fist and his men followed suit making a huge roar of rage comparable to dragons of lore.

With Hiraga at the center of the formation they begin to march then slowly building up speed and the clash began with a volley of arrows from the eastern army. The sky turned black and shadows faded into oblivion as the skies got covered with hundreds of arrows from the eastern army. Many fell as the arrows hailed on the war band and they got nearly wiped out from that attack alone with as little as 14 arrows they retaliated and their shots claimed 14 lives then the ashigarus formed up as the enemy cavalry began to trot to their lines as his men struggled to repel the charge Hiraga cut down a rider and he embarked his mount and commanded the survivors to group up. Just in time they managed to make a line and the hordes of the eastern army's ahigarus and hundreds of spears can be seen Hiraga's men stand shaken as their faces contort like they faced a shinigami ready to claim their very lives as he saw this he reassured his men by shouting very loudly to get his men's attention "Tonight we dine with Izanami!" he clears his throat and continues "Remember to take as many as you can with you for we are special guests!" the men heard this and bursted into laughter as the captain lightened the mood some got invigorated while some sobbed as they remembered their wives and children that they are gonna left behind the samurai in red sobbed too as his new-born son will be left without a father but he steeled himself and gets ready for the inevitable.

The thunders of the ground as the east army marches toward their position he then saw their flag wave and the enemy begin to shout their battle cry and rushed towards their position like a pack of hungry wolves ready for their feast. The men readied their yaris and the bow were loosened as they fired as many as they could onto the huge blob of their enemies before long as they are about to charge Hiraga issued his men as the men hesitated he then disembarked and led at the front, as he was about to charge his men followed him and he smiled for this will be his final battle and his grave for this he intends to die smiling and having fun. They clashed and many more men fell victim to their enemy's sword, as he moved up an ashigaru attempts to stab him but he parried and cut him down with a swift swipe across its face thus effectively ending its life, 2 others approached him one in the front and one behind him, they have nice teamwork but once Hiraga got near one and striked him with his pommel making him cough blood while the other missed his oppertunity as he moved to the side and making a downward strike heavy enough to split both his face and its jingasa(straw hat). Slaying three men on the battlefield he retreated to his remaining men with only 26 of his men standing on and the archers are already joining the melee with their kamas(sickle), he then spoke "Tough fight, isn't it?" he asked as he thrusts his nodachi on an enemy ashigaru, "Indeed, can't think of anything else other than surviving." the soldier replied as he was busy fending off a nearby enemy, Hiraga smiled as his reply but then an enemy samurai approached and slashed the one who he was talking to recently and threw it aside as it approached Hiraga.

The samurai wore a lighter blue armor with the mark of the Tokugawa Clan and did not wore its hana(nose armor that has a sort of mustache) making him a lot more agile than Hiraga, as it approaches Hiraga stood ready clutching his already bloodied nodachi tighter than usual. Their fight began as the other ashigarus steered clear as they know that this will be a lengthy one and doesn't want to be caught in the crossfire. The agile samurai lunged at him and began a swift horizontal swipe with his wazikashi, Hiraga was surprised but he effectively guarded and moves in for a counter with his pommel to attempt to make his enemy stagger, the blue samurai dodged it in time and moved backwards to recover. Hiraga then moves forward to reach his enemy with his sword and begins an offensive, the blue samurai fully recovered blocked and slashed Hiraga's arm making a light cut in his forearm, The red samurai staggers and retreats to safety as he put his stance to a defensive one, in response however his enemy rushed forward and slid to his left and slashed at his side, he nearly got out unscathed but he guarded against it but the enemy switched the slash direction from left to right making him too slow to react to the sudden change thus resulting in him getting a wound. Hiraga was enraged and rushed at the enemy as it backs off and readies its stance, with a few heavy strikes he managed to break his enemy's guard and with it the fight was over as Hiraga performed a heavy downward strike ringing the enemy's head and stunning it then he thrust his nodachi in the enemy's face thus winning the fight. After the fight concluded Hiraga began looking around to see wearing his color but to no avail meanwhile the enemy has already encircled him. An enemy commander came out from the crowd wearing a vest of the Shimazu Clan the samurai pointed his katana at Shinsuke and challenged him to a duel samurai against samurai. He readied his blade as he accepted the challenge though that doesn't change his fate any bit.

The enemy unsheathed his katana and puts himself in a defensive stance Hiraga understood this as a challenge and he moved forwards slashing his nodachi downward but the adversary dodged it and managed to parry by attempting a horizontal slash. He narrowly dodged it and he performed a block thus stopping the enemy's blade on its tracks. The enemy proceeds to hammer away as the enemy slashed in different directions in an attempt to break his guard but he managed to strike thus making the enemy fall back and stop its advance. He then rests for a bit and proceeds another attempt for a downward strike but to once again failing to bear fruit, the enemy then once more stormed Hiraga with its katana in an attempt to tire him out, this is when Hiraga's wounds begin to take its toll as his strikes became slower and a lot more weaker compared to the duel he once had before. Hiraga pushed his luck with a lunge and a thrust but his enemy parried it and hit his left sode(shoulder guard) the strike was hard enough that causes his entire left arm to convulse for a few seconds. Hiraga charges and managed to fool the enemy by making the stance for a downwards stike but instead he used his pommel to break his enemy's defense and proceeds to raise his nodachi in preparation for the final strike but this naive mood caused him his victory when the enemy recovers at the right time and and kicking him down and making him see the orange sky of sunset as it was nearing evening.

He lays his head on the ground as the impact made his gaze hazy. As he smiled and muttered under his breathe "A short life but a merry one" he said as he accepted his fate. He looked at the samurai and recognized it as Shimazu Arato who's the one who beat him in battle while still holding his nodachi at his hand, he clutched it dearly and whispered a prayer "May Japan prosper under a new shogunate." the enemy then walked towards his position and hovered it's blade over his abdomen and heaved as he started his thrust. Hiraga's mind then went blank and closed his eyes shut as he accepted his death but then his eyes has been invaded by light thus making him open it.

The surroundings was filled with white as if he was transported to a blank room, he then thought that this must be the lands after death but as he thought of that he wondered where his cohorts go. He then began wandering around and to see where does the room end but he kept on walking and walking and walking then he stopped seeing that what he is doing is of no use, he then removed the nodachi's sheathe from his back and proceeds to sheathe his weapon then he sat down leaning against the sword, he then began reminiscing of the events that took him to this place.

He remembered his wife and his only son; Hiraga Seiso and Sapporo, his son which is only 3 years of age has grown and come to like him and every time he go home his son would run to meet him and with every wound he received his son would caress it and ask "Does it hurt?" as he remembers his family he began to sob as tears began to form on his eyes. he tried to hold back from crying but he cannot resist any longer and tears fell from his eyes, he did not stop crying until he fell asleep.

After a good rest he opened his eyes and stood up and stretched and all of a sudden after getting a glimpse of his surroundings he reacted "Where am I?" as he looked from bottom to the very top of a very huge tree and his mouth opened wide in awe. The tree every now and then drop a fruit from its branches but Hiraga is not concerned for the fruits for he is more concerned at the huge tree's trunk and he bagan walking towards it. He traced his fingers at the words engraved on the bark of the tree which he can't decipher despite having a certain degree of knowledge on literature, as his interest faded he inspected the fruits and picked up one from the ground 'It is red and round, I wonder what are these called?' he wondered and he moves the fruit closer to his mouth and began to open wide to have a taste of the mysterious fruit. He took a bite and his head began to hurt as he reacted by holding his head and dropping his sheathed nodachi into the ground. A voice whispered into his head " _You have ate the Fruit of New Fate, where you are able to have a certain fate and certain knowledge of its era of a certain descendant randomly selected by the World Tree._ "

"What the-" he thought before the room darkens and once again the voice spoke once more " _Your fate has been altered and so is the fate of your descendant 'Hiraga Saito' you will be the one who will be sent to another world._ " the mysterious voice stated "NO w-waiit!" Hiraga shouted before switching place with Saito.

As Saito entered the dark abyss in the summoning gate he got pulled out by a mysterious force back to Japan. "Good luck out there, descendant!" the mysterious man wearing a red samurai armor said as he smirked and looked at Saito who couldn't react quick enough before the gate closed. Saito couldn't understand what happened and proceeds in his Daily, normal Life in modern Japan.

"What the hell did I just do" he reacted as he realized what he has done or in other terms forced to do. He sighs as he proceeds to fall down the abyss before hearing a large explosion and caught a glimpse of green light, he landed and nearly fell unconscious but then he opened his eyes and proceeded to stand up holding his katana's handle ready to draw it just in case.

The smoke clears around Shinsuke as he saw a pink haired little lady in front of him while he heard the crowd around him's reaction.

"A commoner?!"

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you liked my fan-fic.

This anime was a part of my childhood and developed my errr... otaku-ness, I guess

Though I can't see signs of expiration on the fandom yet for this Manga/Anime/Light Novel was left unfinished therefore there are no legitimate conclusions therefore it is up to us fans to finish the job.

plus the story is set in medieval, fictional Europe. I know tons of events that happened in Europe from my Deep-space exploration in the interweb.

Quite neat for my first time writing. Not exactly the best at Grammar (probably) so if you would be so kind to correct my mistakes. Danke!

Modified on 7/19/2k18

Parabellum prediction of the day:

There will be a 2 additional wars to determine who unifies the world. I vote Russia, what's yours?


	2. Chapter 1:The Summoned Warrior

**BEGINING NOTES:**

Hey lads and laddetes just gonna make a quick note:  
(Comments made by the Author)  
"Dialog"  
 _'Dialog made by the Voice inside their heads or thought'_

 **"Albais/English"** **This is the first chapter I'm gonna introduce this way of writing though I felt it is no longer needed in the next chapter, I think next time I'll just use it for spells and enchantations. Whenever the need arises.  
¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ - whatever works I guess**

 **Also gonna integrate this quotation system in the beginning notes from now on:**

 **"** **The victor is the one who stands last" –Hiraga Shinsuke**

* * *

 **-~~{:} Chapter 1: The Summoned Warrior's Prowess {:}~~-**

* * *

"My servant that exists somewhere there in the universe. My divine, beautiful and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart…" Louise paused and shouted "Answer my guidance!" then she waves her wand and all off a sudden a large explosion occurs.

Shinsuke's mind is clouded and he feels that he is falling for quite some time and the landing might kill him. Shinsuke grasped his blade and then a loud boom has been heard as he fell to the ground not as hard as he expected.

The samurai losing his grip on the sheathed blade as he fell down the ground and making the nodachi land on his side then he looked around as the black smoke dissipated slowly. Hiraga was observing his surrounding as his head began to hurt and he immediately placed a hand on the side of his head then he had flashbacks of a life he never once have or experienced.

* * *

 _"Hey dad." A young girl tugged on my sleeves "I like Europe. Let's come again sometime."_

 _I then crouched down and patted her head and replied "Sure thing." Then I tilted my head and smiled._

* * *

The people around him stared in awe for a moment as they are surprised that Louise 'the Zero' has actually summoned a creature but then as the smoke disappears they looked and what they saw is a man with weird armor of sorts and immediately got convinced that the man is a commoner.

"A commoner!" the people who surrounded Shinsuke shouted as the smoke clears from the explosion produced by the woman with pink hair. His menpo(half-face guard) fell off from the Damage (That's a lot of DAMAGE) he received from the fall but the overall shape is still intact.

"Is this your beautiful, divine and powerful familiar? Nothing less from Louise the Zero" a woman with huge boobs nearly spilling from her clothing emerges from the crowd and mocks the pink haired girl resulting in everyone out in the field to burst into laughter.

The young samurai looked confused as he sat down on the green grass and looks at his hands and touches himself where the fatal wound from blade of his enemy who were supposed to kill him off should be but once he touched it there were no wounds or holes but his body were twitching in pain from his cuts from the battle. He opened his mouth to speak "Where am-" before being cut off by Louise "STOP!" then the pink hair turned to the man with glasses.

"Mr. Colbert may I retry my summoning?" Louise asked politely but Colbert declined by stating that summoning a second time is blasphemy to the founder. Colbert then added "Whether you dislike it or not this errr… lad has been chosen as your familiar."

"I never heard of anyone having a commoner as a familiar!" The noble interjected but Colbert rebutted by saying "No exceptions peasant or not. Now hurry it up or you will really be expelled!"

Louise having no choice turned to the red-armoured samurai crouching to face his face directly.  
The noble lady then said with a haughty voice "Be thankful and rejoice for normally your kind will not get this sort of treatment." she said and then gasps for air and then chants a spell "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules over the five powers, Bless this individual and make him my familiar!".

After Louise told this she slowly inched closer and closer to the man's face and she grasped his helm and shifted it upward to get a clear view of the samurai's face. Shinsuke was surprised and tried to reason his way out of the situation where the young girl in front of him is trying to kiss him by saying various reason "What is happening here", "I have a wife", "I'm already married" but the maiden in front of him did not stop and when he was about to utter another word their two lips touched each other and after a while Louise stood up and Colbert walked forward and announced "The contract has been formed."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Hiraga burst out in an outrage from the events that just happened and while he's about to grab his katana his body started to heat up. Smoke came up from his body and he screamed out loud "What's happening to me!"

"It's the rune of the familiar being burned to you, do not fret for it will be over soon." Louise quickly responded after noticing her familiar's signs of distress and Shinsuke's head once more began to hurt and he quickly grabbed his head then his sights became hazy. With the burn taking place Hiraga's left hand grew hotter than boiling water and the pain is so unbearable that he screamed in pain. To see where the pain is from he quickly flipped his tekko(hand guard) and he saw a rune being etched on top of his left hand. The heat began from his left hand and quickly spread throughout his body and before he fainted he screamed while staring at Louise's direction "You!" then he fell down with a loud thud and the clanging of armor.

* * *

As his head became clearer he all though it was all just a dream when he woke up from being unconscious with his kabuto(helmet) and all the other guards connected to his head properly removed and lined up in the corner of the room. It took some time taking a look at the unfamiliar surroundings but his vision of the 'life he never had' he has drawn the conclusion that he is in a land in the far-west of Japan. He then raised his hand and took a look at the newly etched rune across his left hand and traced it with his other, he tried to read what was written but to no avail.

Shinsuke's trance was long but then he noticed a figure walking towards him and he tried to grab a hold of his katana but when he readies his blade to make a quick-draw motion but when he tried to grasp it he realized that it disappeared from his left waist. As the figure inches closer Shinsuke got a clear view of the lady and was the girl who kissed him previously.

Louise saw the samurai standing up and turned to the professor and said "Professor Colbert he is awake." And the man with glasses and dark robe stepped forward and inspected the man. Colbert was approaching when Shinsuke screamed "Who are you and where am I?" with the little amount of information he had from the memories from what he deduced as one of his descendants Saito he is still confused at what is going on. The pink haired noble walked to the man wearing glasses and said to the man "Does he even understand us?" then the professor turned his head and replied "Maybe let's try other languages."

As the two spoke in many different languages Hiraga's head began hurting and he collapsed to the floor holding his knee to support him. His head began to hurt even more as piles and piles of words that he never once knew entered his head and then when Louise said " **Do you speak Albais?** " the red samurai reacted staring at her and nodded. The professor and Louise looked at each other and nodded then Louise clears her throat and proclaimed with a loud voice " **I Louise am your Master, I am the one who summoned you and you are my Familiar!** " she then gasped for air for at that moment was the loudest she has ever been in her entire life. The Red Samurai then tilted his head and asked **"Well in that case my name is Hiraga Shinsuke of the Ishida Clan h-Huh I already am serving a master and what is a familiar anyway?** " then the two was surprised by the fact that the summoned familiar did not know of familiars considering that even commoners know of this.

Colbert broke the status quo by clearing his throat and said "Well as for that matter Miss Valliere will handle it." The pink-haired mage reacted violently "Eh! This commoner?!" the professor just glared at Valliere then the young noble just sighed and slumped her shoulders in dismay.

The professor then walked towards the Red-armored warrior and crouched then he asked " **Would you show me you're Familiar's Runes?** " Shinsuke wondered what it meant for a second but then after some time nodded and lifted his left hand and took off his hand guard on that to reveal the runic characters. Colbert examined the runes and took out a piece of parchment from a pocket inside his robe to sketch the runes then thought to himself 'A 7 character rune? Never seen this before and even Dragon Familiars don't have this many and only have four characters to five. This is a really wonderful discovery.' Hiraga asked in a polite matter "Do you know where did my blades went?" Colbert then paused sketching then reacted "Ah!" then he continued " **Those weird swords we have it** " Hiraga then pleaded " **Can I have it back then? I feel unsafe and uneasy without them."** The professor then denied him by shaking his said and replying " **The Principal has confiscated it until you're comfortable with your new master.** "

Colbert finished the 'The Human Familiar's Runes' Sketch and put the parchment back in his robe then he stood up heading towards the door "Alright then I'll take my leave" the door then closed shut and the professor is nowhere to be seen.

After Colbert left Louise then turned to her unusual familiar and started to rant in a language Hiraga couldn't decipher "A commoner as a familiar unheard off. I also can't to magic but make myself a laughingstock by making every spell I cast fails and makes an explosion." Then she sighed with dismay and looked at her familiar " **Well a commoner like you may as a familiar will not have that much use but putting you to service as my servant instead may be a lot more beneficial.** " She proclaimed then she begun to prepare to sleep. She first pulled on the ornamented tie that holds the black robe at her back signifying her status as a 2nd Year mage of the Academy then she begun to unbutton her long-sleeved white blouse then tugging it off through her petite arms. Lastly, she begins shimmying her short black skirt revealing the lower half of her night gown. Shinsuke with his mouth wide open wonders why his supposedly master is doing this then he shook his head and asked " **Why are you stripping in front of a guy like me. I mean we just met** " Louise just stared and replied " **Huh? What are you talking about? Can you not see that the night is already late** " She said while pointing at her room's window. Hiraga following where her hand is pointed saw a purple sky making the time obvious and two moons inhibiting the sky one blue and large, the other pink and smaller. " **Seriously! This might be the worst day since my I was born in this horrible world.** " The one with the night gown complained before tugging at her blanket to head to sleep.

Shinsuke just stared at the lady and then he himself begins removing his Samurai Armor. He first removed his hand guards then his forearm guard after that his shoulder guard. After removing both of his left and right arms' armor he began taking off his cuirass then he began the detaching his thigh covers and thigh guards he also removed his shin guard and knee guard. Now that he feels that he is as light as he could be wearing his robe and his straw sandals. He then decided that now is the right time to slip away because the little brat is already deep in sleep, he opened the wooden door and got out of the room to scout out a way towards his freedom he deeply regrets not seeing his nodachi which he used in nearly all his battles and has saved him many times before that he has even created a name for it but then as he walked at the corridor he noticed the stairs and descended but before that he heard the door where he came from opening and closing with a loud thud and so he run down as fast as he could possibly.

Colbert entered the library only accessible by trusted staff members and closed the large wooden door behind him. He walked across three bookshelves and walked between the third and fourth one then he placed his index finger over the spines of the books to quickly scan over and get the book that he wanted. "Ah! The Book of Familiaric Runes Volume IV." The professor exclaimed as his finger hovered over the Book's title. He then gently pulled it out from the neatly packed row of books and gently blew the dust of it. He then exited the aisle and then walked towards the table nearest to the door then he whispers a spell "Spirits of flame guide my way." Then a candle at the table was lit aflame. He then pulled the chair making it make a loud irritating sound then he took a seat after quirking his face a little from the sound. Colbert placed the book at the table then flips through it to search for the runes.

After some time he found the page he wanted to see making him exclaim he then read its contents:

"The Gandlalfr Rune: These Kind of Runes are considered to be very rare and can only be summoned by Void Mages. These Rune was first engraved on one of the Founder Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori's Familiars. Not much is known about this Rune and most of the texts from the old days either contradict each other or have no proof to back their claims therefore this Rune has been marked incomplete by the Research Group."

After reading this Colbert exclaimed "Could this be! I must inform the Headmaster at once." Then he gently rubbed the runes inscribed 'ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ' on the book 'then sighed in belief "What an amazing discovery."

Hiraga's steps grew louder as he reaches the bottom then he exits the stairway but as he dashes his way out he stopped as he saw two student mages near his only exit and he then entered once more to hide. Seemingly as the pair did not notice him or are too arrogant to even care he took a peek from the entryway's corner and upon further inspection the two students wore a brown cape and the other a black one similar to the one that the young lady earlier has.

"Is that so" The black-robed man holding a red rose on his hand responded when the girl who was shorter than him. Hiraga hoping that he wouldn't be seen by the pair walked on the very tips of his toes to reduce the noise he is going to make and begun sneakily walking towards the next flight of stairs but he was then stopped by the blonde mage " **Not even an ounce of gratitude to the one you have troubled?"** looking back Hiraga Shinsuke nearly jumped for his master plan has failed so he then turned his back to look at the one who has stopped him. " **Huh? I don't know what you did to receive my thanks."** Shinsuke just staunchly glared at the man before him not a pinch of fear before his very eyes but the man just responded with a shrug " **I was the one who transported you to the room you were in. A commoner who lacks respect to those above him. Truly fitting for Louise the Zero** " The samurai just stared and just responded in a polite manner although he was annoyed at the man " **Really? Then you have my thanks."** Shinsuke bowed then quickly turned the other way for he heard footsteps coming from the stairs to the upper levels.

" **Well as long as y-… Hey!** " he reached with his hand after noticing the familiar run **"A disrespectful commoner** " The blonde tried to respond but Shinsuke already out of his sight before he knew it and behind him he heard Louise with donning a disheveled uniform and showing signs that it has been hastily put on. Rapidly gasping for air from exhaustion Louise asked with a rushed tone at the pair "Guiche have you seen my familiar?" Guiche just looked at the other direction and laughed with a haughty tone "HAHAHA. A familiar who disobeys its master truly worthy of being the familiar of zero." Guiche said mockingly. "Whatever just help me find him" Louise requested and Guiche agreed with an amused tone "Alright then but I'll have my fun with him later on." (NO HOMO lol)

-x-

Shinsuke rushingly headed towards the doorway getting a glimpse of a couple gossiping at the fountain in a bright illuminated room; there he saw a tan woman donning a reddish messy hair and the other seemingly trying to flirt with the girl. The lone samurai dared not to look back for he knew there were people pursuing him then as he exited the building he was in he was lifted high up the ground and looking back he saw the same man he first encountered waving the rose on his hand and laughing very hard at the sight before him. The couple he saw a while back also arrived and joined along at Shinsuke's expense, this very event caused enmity between Guiche and Shinsuke and laid the foundation for Shinsuke's hate towards the nobility.

* * *

Shinsuke having been caught has been punished with a new ornament around his neck, he tugged at it to get it off but to no avail. " **Don't even try it is futile** " Louise said while once more taking off her clothing though this time Hiraga did not react for he has grown accustomed or rather he did not feel anything at the sight unfolding in front of him. " **I am deeply sorry for running away like that.** " Shinsuke apologized with a pint of sincerity. Throwing her clothes she wore at the man sitting down and hitting him in the face, Shinsuke wondered and asked " **What am I going to do with these?** " his master on the other hand continued to dress up popping her at the hole on the night dress she wore to sleep. " **You're going to wash it of course** " she responded and laid down at her bed pulling her blanket on top of her. Shinsuke already having a bad day rejected saying " **NO! I will not wash your clothes?** " Louise just shifted her position and rebutted " **Who's going to take care of you then?** " her familiar was speechless with her stating the fact and clearly Shinsuke understood. " **You are my familiar** " she paused before continuing " **Cleaning, Laundry and other errands from me. It is to be expected.** " She said before yawning and shutting her eyes shut, Shinsuke having no choice decides that he obey early morning the next day for today was an exhausting day he laid down on the straw pile which he was accustomed to resting during his journey back in Japan then he gazed the window until his sight grew dark.

* * *

"Ahaha a tough one." The samurai in green chuckled at his defeated foe staring down at my pitiful eyes awaiting death to come and claim my life. With its bloody katana dripping droplets of blood at its tip it pointed at my heart ready to pierce it through. The Samurai from Shimazu raised the blade high up way above its head then after a gasp of air brought it down all at once aiming to do as much hurt as it could do.

* * *

Clutching his a fistful of fabric from his robe Shinsuke woke up gasping for air as the nightmare has finished. The man hold grow firmer as he stares at the window with the sun's peeking light rushing through the windows of his soul then he looked down and saw his master's clothing and remembered his newly assigned chore. He picks it up one by one, piece by piece, fabric by fabric and lastly he grabbed the pink colored bright pink with a triangular shape though he did not know its use but saw the young lady wore it as one of her undergarments. Afraid to wake the noble up he slowly opened the door and closed it as soon as he get his body out of the room remembering the events that happened last night.

Shinsuke's hand drags along the walls as he feels up the ragged grooves of each piece building this very structure built from stone bricks looking like the various castles from one of his newly received memories. He reached the bottom most floor wondering where he will wash the clothes. After a series of steps after walking through the main doors of the tower there he saw a dragon's head statue spewing out gushes of water from its mouth and beside it there he saw a woman washing clothes dressed with a black dress with various pieces of white frilly clothing over it and attached to her waist is a white apron and lastly the final detail that Shinsuke could remember from one of his newly acquired memories that designates the stranger as a maid is the headband placed a top of her raven black hair.

The robed samurai then walks to face the maid and squats(Asian Squat Style) in front of the maid and spoke out " **Hey** " the young woman looked at him and jumped a bit in surprise. " **Oh did I scare you? I apologize** " Shinsuke up bowed then the lady nodded and stood up " **Good Morning to you Sir.** " The maid bowed in greeting then straightened her back up " **Are you perhaps Miss Valliere's Familiar?** " she asked the man standing up. " **Oh! Uhmm… I am actually and the Lady also ordered me to clean her clothes but I do not know how.** Shinsuke rants then looks straight in the maid's eyes and requested " **Can you teach me how?** " with eager eyes he begged and the kind woman replied " **If you are alright with me then sure.** " She responded with a bright smile enough to melt normal people's heart but not this samurai.

Shinsuke sat down to listen to the young maid's instructions. The maid sat down on a small stool and begins washing the clothes varying from undergarments, capes and the tops of both genders. She grabbed a woman's blouse on the laundry basket beside the basin and dipped it in the water that she took from the nearby fountain. She then grabbed the liquid soap and poured about an ounce of it into the basin, after this she grabbed the clothing and scrubbed and crumpled it to remove some stains located in the clothing's lower abdomen area. Now that the removing (kebab) process has been completed the maiden then submerges the blouse into another basin to remove the soap in it then she squeezed it to remove some water and told Shinsuke the last step which is the drying process which will take a couple of hours to complete. After a few more demonstrations the samurai then starts to do the same with his master's belongings and after an hour or so he hanged the clothes he washed, he stood gallantly with his first accomplishment in this hell that he is in and how dire the situation is there are others who is the same as him.

Shinsuke then bowed at the maid and thanked her " **You have my thanks Miss…** " he paused realizing that he hasn't known his benefactor's name and asked " **May I know your name young maiden?** " the maiden smiled once more and answered Shinsuke " **My name is Siesta and also you're welcome** " the maid then said her goodbye and returned to her duties while Shinsuke chose to stay to wait for the clothes to dry.

A couple of hours has passed and the student's time to wake up is nearing closer as he sat beneath a cool shade of a solemn tree watching the clothes dry he noticed a certain mage fuming with rage walking or rather stomping its way towards him.

" **What are you doing!?** " the lady erupted as she is beneath the cover of the tree and then began to scold at Hiraga " **I have washed your clothes which is your orders, is it not?** " the black-haired samurai retorted but that only angered Louise more. " **You IDIOT!** **Of course you also need to wake me up and dress me for that is your job. Do you lack common sense?** " She screamed at the top of her lungs then sighed in dismay and ordered with a rather strict and cold tone " **Just follow me before we miss the breakfast bell.** "

As the two approached the grand doors of the dining hall two butlers on each side opened it and greeted them while they walk on through. Shinsuke's nostrils were invaded by foreign odor that he has not smelled before in his entire life but he knows it's good because his mouth was watering and when he looked at the table his jaw nearly dropped at the various dishes served before him. Before losing his senses he first observed his surroundings; there are 4 long tables three were located horizontally and with each being occupied with students from the first years to the 3rd separately and the 4th table housing the teachers and the staff located at the front facing the other tables, together the tables form a three combined T-shape (TTT). The two then walked towards the middle one with the various students of the 2nd years donning black capes. Louise first took a seat on one of the dining chairs and produced a thundering sound as she did and rested her heard on its headrest as she tries to relax from the stress that she had earlier this morning. Shinsuke having seen the lady sat on one of the chairs he decided to follow along and also began to pull on the chair when he noticed something pulling on his robe's sleeve, he looked at the pink haired girl with an annoyed face and glimpsed at one of her fingers pointing down. He followed where the finger is pointing and noticed a dirty white plate with a bunch of cracks all over its porcelain surface. " **Commoners are not supposed to eat at the table.** " Louise whispered at her confused familiar " **Fine, I'm not accustomed to these kind of things anyway.** " Shinsuke responded with a rather insulted manner and sat down on the hard, rocky surface of the dining hall.

The bell signifying the beginning of the Meal began and each person in the hall has then started their before meal prayer making a T-symbol ( ) across their body then chanted in unison "O, Glorious Founder, Bless us our meal that you have graced upon us, your righteous servants obeying your order. May this meal provide us with the power to do the tasks you have laid for us for the day. Father and Founder Praise be thee!"

The students then began to dig in their food once the prayer is done and Shinsuke stared at his food which is bread hard enough to crack a window if thrown. The warrior split it and half and examined the inside then thought to himself _'This is not as grand as those at the table. I'll make do for now'_ and opened his mouth wide and put a piece of the bread in his mouth. Finishing his bread he stood up to get more he was pulled by Louise back down and she whispered in an angry tone " **Where are you going?** " Shinsuke staggers back and looked at the girl " **I just want to get some more food. Why do you ask?** " Louise just looked even angrier and nearly took off from her seat and said " **That's exactly why I stopped you. I begged so much to let a commoner such as you to enter these Grand Halls and this is how you REPAY ME?!** " she scolded then Shinsuke just kept a straight face and nodded in his mind he can rip the girl to shreds but doing that he will break the Bushido Code which was strictly etched into nearly every samurai's body and soul so he kept his cool and just let the lady slide for now.

-x-

Rubbing her full tummy the pink-haired noble exits the dining hall with her new familiar tagging alongside her. She skips steps every now and then and has a joyful expression on her face when she burps out loud and giggled then her eyes opened wide when she forgot something back up in her room. " **I'll get something, Stay here and don't cause any trouble.** " She orders her familiar, Shinsuke just groaned and nodded. Looking around he saw the man he met last night when he tried to escape and thought it might be time for a bit of revenge, Shinsuke with his goal clear began walking his way to the blonde but then from out of nowhere a big eye with wings sprouting out of its sides floated in front of him "YOKAIII" Shinsuke blurted out as he staggers backwards bumping someone behind him. Shinsuke quickly turned around to apologize "SINEMASEN!" he bowed and looked at the maid's eyes "Siesta-san?"

" **Oh! You're the one from earlier right?"** Siesta exclaimed ducking to pick up the slice of cake that fell onto the ground. " **Yes I am the one.** " He crouched to help her but she has already placed the object back on the plat. " **I am sorry for bumping to you earlier I was just surprised by that… thing.** "Shinsuke said while staring at the irregularly floating eye. " **It is alright sir but I got to take this to Sir Guiche now.** " Siesta said while pointing at a caped blonde man's table having a large weird animal on its lap. Shinsuke recognized the annoying demeanor and appearance that the arrogant man has and he saw this as an opportunity for revenge, smirking he says " **As an apology I will be the one that delivers this to one man named Guiche.** " Siesta turned around and reacted " **Are you sure sir?** " with a gallant smile Shinsuke replies " **Indeed I would.** " Siesta with a joyful face gave the plate to the man and bowed as she would a Noble. **"Thank very much Sir…** " she looked up just noticing that she doesn't know his name. " **It's Shinsuke** " now knowing his name she immediately repeated her words of gratitude. " **Thank you very much, Sir Shinsuke!** " with a bright smile as bright as day she thanked Shinsuke then the man turned around with an evil smile headed towards the table where Guiche is seated.

"O, my sweet Montemercy have you fallen once more to my charms?" the blonde narcissist exclaimed while waving his red rose slowly as if to imitate an image of Montemercy's face.

"Your Flattery won't let you escape this time, Guiche." The woman sitting directly infront of Guiche remarked pounding her first into the table in the process. " **Rumors have been circulating throughout the academy that you have been dating a first-year this time around.** " She angrily accused at the man who was supposed to be hers and hers alone.

"Montemercy you know that I have nothing hidden that is especially true to my feelings for you, aren.t I?" Guiche denied by attempting to change the topic but then by the time the samurai arrives his very excuse collapses almost immediately. " **So that's it for every year level there are different colors of capes. Black for the second-years, brown for the first year. I understand now. So the girl last night was a first-year. My understanding is correct isn't it Sir Guiche.** " Shinsuke mockingly said out loud his realization holding the cake on his palms and then placing it at the table just like Siesta instructed for him to do. Looking at Guiche with a mischievous smile.

"You **bloody PEASANT!** " Guiche screamed out loud with an ear-deafening tone. Pulling on Guiche's white sleeve and standing beside him was Montemercy staring down at him with anger. "So it's true then?" she asked contorting her face to transition from a calm one to the one ready to kill.

Shinsuke leaves as he let the one who harassed him a piece of its own medicine when another opportunity presents itself before him. _'My dad once told me to seize the opportunity whenever it arises'_ He thought as the brown-haired girl wearing a brown cape approaches ever so closely murmuring words and looking as if looking for someone which Shinsuke have guessed that the man he exposed just a while ago. " **Are you looking for Sir Guiche? Then there he is.** " He points behind him with his thumb and grinned at the girl. After getting a glimpse from afar she thanked Shinsuke for the directions then proceeds to run towards Guiche with a basket full of soufflé that the blonde requested last night.

"Montemercy let's talk about this somewhere else. You would honestly believe someone else rather than me and it's just rumors." Guiche stood up, grabbed her by her wrists and then walks towards a tree on the corner of the courtyard before hearing a loud cry.

"GUICHE!" the man was startled and immediately let go of Montemercy's hand and turned to the one who called him's direction.

"Katty, Good to see you" Guiche smuggingly remarked hiding his hands behind his back but doing so made Montemercy suspicious.

"I thought I would bring these soufflé that I made for the tea party. You said you wanted to have a taste so I brought some over" the first-year said showing the basket.

"Last Night?" Montemercy asked suspiciously glaring at Guiche.

Guiche was trying to explain (or in that regard excuse) himself but he was interrupted " **Good for you** " Guiche looked to his right and saw the same man that he loathes. " **YOU!** " Guiche just shouted before the familiar continued " **I myself wants a taste of those… soufflés it sounds delicious too bad you already asked for it in advance last night** " Shinsuke mocks grinning when he got a reaction from the three when his guess was correct. Guiche was ventilating and trying to stop his anger when the two woman grabbed him, one in each of his arm. " **HE IS LYING** " Guiche tries to avoid the wrath of two women by accusing Shinsuke of spreading rumors.

" **Why would I do that? I am just telling the truth** " Shinsuke proclaimed then took a look at his surroundings noticing that a lot of the students heard the fight. " **You're the one at fault for two-timing** " he spoke out loud aiming to agitate the two girls more.

"So it the rumors were true after all" Montemercy with her two brows joining between her two eyes. "Two-timing? But you said to me I am the only one, r-rright?" with teary eyes Katty faced Guiche trying to get his sympathy. "Both of you calm down a bit" Guiche requested but to no avail.

"LIAR" both the girls declared as loud as they could and each took a slap at each side of Guiche's face making him fall to ground before turning their backs against him.

As the audience that Shinsuke managed to attract laughed at the sudden turn of events a man in the crowd shouts to rouse the crowd even more "HAHAHAHA, you just got dumped Pretty boy Guiche!." The man took a short pause before continuing his harassment at the poor lad "Well, you deserve what you just got."

Guiche with his eyes burning with anger stood up and glared at the man responsible for his embarrassment " **It seems you don't know how to respect the powerful nobility, eh?** "

" **I came from a place where nobles are not retarded as you unfortunately** " Shinsuke arrogantly replied.

" **In that case I challenge you on a duel** " Guiche with all seriousness proposed as he points his red rose at Shinsuke.

" **Oh really?** " knowing that with his skill and estimating the noble's skill and strength he thought he got this in the bag and mockingly annoyed Guiche by acting like an idiot.

" **You are nothing more than a powerless peasant and Zero's Familiar to boot and yet you have mocked me?** " Guiche's eyes shook with anger while the crowd laughed at his remark.

" **Worst of all you made two beautiful and wonderful maidens cry and accused me of two-timing at that.** "

" **Eh, it's your fault anyway so why shift the blame to me?** " Shinsuke interjects warranting a great amount of laughter from the crowd.

"Grrrrmgg! **Prepare yourself I shall wait at Vestori Square awaiting your death** " Guiche grabbing along his cape to create a fake flutter, turned on his heel and headed out the noble's encirclement.

With a look of victory showing on Shinsuke's face he enjoyed the very event that just happened and don a smug look when a book came slamming across his face. " **Why did you do that?** " he asked Louise who steams with anger as she dragged him under the shade of a tree. " **What were you doing while I'm gone?** " she interrogated with a mad tone which makes no sense to Shinsuke. " **What do you mean by that?** " he asked.

" **Why did you accept a duel without my permission? A fight you can never win at that** " Louise replied this time with a lot more calmer tone.

" **Where are we headed to anyway?** " Shinsuke just groans as he expected another scolding.

" **We are going to Sir Guiche to apologize he might void the duel and change his mind**." She walked along with gripping her hold tighter from the thought of her only familiar dying.

" **No, I won't. I mean never do that** " Shinsuke shoved the girl's hand aside.

" **What do you mean No? Do you wish to get killed? Peasants will never ever be able to defeat a noble. You are lucky if you are just wounded but considering that you have made him angry that is highly unlikely** " she raised her voice as her anxiety raised even more fearing that the only sign of her success fading.

" **Hey! You there** " he shouted successfully getting the attention of a fat, yellow-haired student. " **Where can I find Vestra… Vistoe… I mean Vestobi Square or whatever that place is called?** " Shinsuke requested then the noble smiled seemingly enjoying his enthusiasm to fight and pointed at where it is " **There it is right there. Guiche is waiting so hurry up!** " the noble encouraged. "Malicorne!" the pink-haired noble tried to stop Malicorne but it was already too late. " **Thanks, now if you'll excuse me** " Shinsuke walked off.

" **Hey wait!** " Louise shouted to get his attention but he was already too far away to hear her. **"This will be a sight to behold.** " Malicorne chuckled before chasing after Shinsuke to witness the action.

-x-

"What a tough lad. Dontcha think so Tabitha?" the red-haired chick shared while Tabitha paid no heed and focused on her book. Siesta on the other hand watched anxiously in the sidelines as the two faced each other off.

" **It is absolutely wonderful that you appeared before me. I thought you would have chickened out of the fight but guess I'm wrong** " Guiche arrogantly insults as he crossed his arm over the other.

" **Who would run away from a fight? Definitely not me but perhaps you were mentioning yourself** " Shinsuke tried to match his opponent's arrogance by crossing his arms in an attempt to intimidate the foe.

"WAIT!" everyone in the square looked at the direction where the shout has been heard then comes emerges from the crowd Louise.

"Guiche! Duels are forbidden. IS it not?" the Zero confronts the narcissistic lad trying to convince him to stop the fight but Guiche retorts "Duels are forbidden, yeah. But not against commoners."

"That's because… no situation like this ever happened before these school grounds." Louise tried to piece an excuse desperate to stop this fight no matter what.

"Huh? Could it be that you Louise is in love with this… Thing?" Guiche smugly voiced his conclusion which made the girlpanic and attempted to deny this sudden proposition by Guiche. "What? No mage with a proper mind can watch their familiar get turned into dust by another."

"Yeah, yeah you can save your excuses for later. It's already too late I mean look at him staring at me with those eyes. LOOK AT IT! Those are the eyes of a man who has already decided there is nothing in this world who can change a man when he has already decided." Guiche eager for battle argued back at Louise swishing his rose making a petal fall producing a Valkyrie out of brass when it touched the ground. " **I am named Guiche the Brass an expert in these kind of magic. So this one** " he slaps (roof of car) the right shoulder of his golem and continued " **shall be your opponent. Surrender now before it's too late I may be convinced to let you off with only a lashing.** "

"Pffttt **. Don't make me laugh.** " Shinsuke mockingly insulted before being surprised by the speed of the heap of metal as it travels into him. The golem threw a straight punch which Shinsuke was quick enough to side step his way out of its trajectory before making a move with his elbow when the Golem was open. He bashed it as hard as he could making the Golem stagger but then another punch flew towards Shinsuke landing at his stomach making him fly and fall on his back.

" **A cowardly move fit for a cowardly and a haughty bastard** " Shinsuke got on his knees while clutching at his stomach when he threw his insults at the mage.

" **It's only logical that a mage will make use of his talent to fight a duel, is it not?** " Guiche smirks as he foresees his victory over what he thought is an average peasant from one part of the continent.

Louise got on her knees in front of her struggling familiar and grabbed his shoulders " **Do you know now? Peasants can never win against mages.** "

" **We shall never know unless we try.** " He slowly get up by clutching on his left leg. " **The victor is the one who stands last** " mustering his remaining strength he got up as if nothing ever happened " **The fight only has begun** " he smeared off a bit of his saliva that got out when he got punched.

" **Why did you get back up we can end this after that one strike you know.** " Louise asked as she wonders why her familiar is so stubborn.

" **He just irritates me and makes my blood boil** " Shinsuke still suffering from the pain put a stance up signaling that he is ready.

" **Perhaps you are not just a regular peasant from the continent. Now let's all be serious now shall we** " Guiche's smile grew even wider as his opponent's suffers for his enjoyment " **Steel yourself for this wave of attacks may be the last** "

Guiche's Brass Golem dashes once more but this time Shinsuke was prepared and when the Golem makes another strike he shoved it aside and counterattacks with his fist aiming at the golem's chest but he overestimated his reach when he extended his arm to its limit leaving him open for the golem to attack, the Golem with its speed unmatched by Shinsuke punched him at his face making him fall to the ground but he stood up once more this time Shinsuke initiates the exchange by charging straight forward and then when the Golem tried to punch him in the face he grabbed its arm and threw the golem into the ground. Shinsuke mounted the golem and proceeds to rain blows upon the Golem's head when he was shoved by the Golem's spear end (The bottom of a spear basically a blunt) making him fall as the Golem stood up Shinsuke was up once more ready for another thrashing.

"Woah! He is still getting back up, interesting." The red haired girl exclaimed in amazement. "I'm getting back up, Kirche" Tabitha said her goodbyes before departing from the square.

He fell for another five times with each exchange learning the movements of the golem countering and parrying that was his key to victory. He positions himself on another stance with his aching muscles nearly breaking down from the beatings but he knew this exchange will make him win. The golem once again rushed towards Shinsuke but he ran along towards it and successfully slipping pass the Golem's strikes. He got another opportunity to strike the Golem's back with each of his strikes noticeably making a dent on its exterior but he rushes towards Guiche knowing that he can't beat an inanimate object he must strike the caster. Shinsuke approaches as fast as he could nearly making his blow connect to Guiche's pretty face but he was stopped by another golem summoned by Guiche.

" **You can handle one of my brass creations pretty well for a commoner. Now let's see how you fare with two!** " Guiche feeling confident of himself feels that victory is now sealed when his two golem's combined fists nearly crushing Shinsuke between their brass iron fists from their front and back strikes making him crumble to the ground with a loud thud with his clothes nearly tearing off from his skin. Shinsuke desperately gasped for air the impact nearly stopped him breathing clutching his heart he leaned on his left hand to sit and to stand up and try for another go but then Louise moved in between them try to stop the fight.

" **Are you trying to murder him Guiche? You know he is a powerless peasant who cannot even land a single punch on you"** Louise tried her best to convince the blonde but then she noticed Shinsuke trying to rise up once more with eyes serious as the founder's wishes and will as immovable as a mountain.

" **Out of the way, Louise. You can't just go interfere in a dangerous fight like this one you might get yourself hurt.** " Shinsuke clutching his chest with the screaming pain that he endures commands with a coarse tone.

" **Shinsuke you have already done enough, you have shown that you are capable and you even amazed be by what you can do. I think it is time for you to rest** " Louise tried to reason with her familiar but his gaze remains the same as he stares on his opponent's eyes with blood on his veins boiling and his arms aching for battle. " **W-ww-why are you standing up?** " she asked her familiar with her shaken voice. " **Why? Well it's because I hate nobles or people of higher status looking down on those they are supposed to LEAD!** " Shinsuke shouted at the top of his lungs with his voice with his eyes burning with anger.

" **Are you guys done already? I'm getting bored here** " Guiche remarked yawning stretching his arms as high as he could. " **Just a sec. I'll get my master of the crossfire.** " Shinsuke replied rubbing his damaged left arm. " **Hurry it up and let's get this started!** " Guiche rushed the two while he flashingly moves as another petal from his rose fell this time in front of Shinsuke.

Shinsuke was wary of the rose's red petals especially when he witnessed Guiche create two golems from it however this time instead of a golem a sword with a crimson red cross guard emerges from the ground. " **Pick that sword up if you still have the will to fight if not however you can just beg for an apology and I might actually let it slide** " Guiche presented his ultimatum to the two. " **I would never** " the two denied in unison. " **Why would I?** " Shinsuke drags his feet closer to the sword and with his right hand reached for the sword before being stopped by Louise. " **Do not grab the sword. This is an order!** " she spoke out with a commanding tone. " **No I can't do that for I finish everything I started** " disobeying his master's best wishes he reached for the weirdly shaped sword a variant he has never seen before during his battles.

" **I am fine with being a servant, being treated like shit, sleeping like a dog, my meals mediocre. It cannot be helped after all, so I shall keep my head high and move forward** " Shinsuke relented while clutching at the sword and started pulling it from the ground. " **but if there is someone who I do not want to bow to** " he paused before taking a deep breathe " **I WILL NEVER BOW** " He declares at the top of his lungs as he heaved and yanked the sword out and then placed himself once more on a stance. The crowd cheered to the sudden declaration of Louise's Familiar as the duel come's to its very peak and the climax coming ever so closer, many of the mages begin placing bets on the two competitors most of them however are in favor of the haughty mage, Guiche. "Please be safe, Hiraga" a maid from the crowd muttered to herself wishing the familiar good luck clasping her two hands together as if praying to the founder.

" **IT ENDS NOW!** " Guiche shouted waving his rose summoning another set of golems nearly making the rose on his hands look like a stick instead of a rose. The golems begin their joint attack with their spears aiming directly at Shinsuke when he disappeared from the encirclement of the golems. The crowd was surprised at first but when the golems got tangled by their spears Shinsuke descends from the sky landing lightly on the immobile golems.

 _'What is this surge of power?'_ Shinsuke wondered as he dodged a punch thrown by one of the golems making it's guard open for a slash directly splitting it open making its hallow carcass seen by the opposition.

" **WhaaAaAAaat? Impossible. How can a mere peasant jump that high let alone strike hard enough to split my brass golems? THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!** " the normally composed Guiche spits out as he panics summoning another set of three golems to defend him. " **I won't lose!** " the mage declared while his golems encircle him to defend from the dangerous foe he just encountered.

The golems let go of their spears making the six golems mobile and able to strike but it was already too late as the battle-hardened Shinsuke already knows not to let a chance split by as he dashed forward to the group of golems. The first brass heap was not fast enough to react as Shinsuke made its head fly high into the sky. The second golem along with another threw themselves to Shinsuke attempting to stop distract him and the other four rushing on his flanks. The Red Experienced Samurai already know of this tactic from the times when he is outnumbered but not outmatched, he first jumps over the two golems' frontal assault and when he landed at his feet he immediately thrusted at the first golem and slashed through it to get to the second one splitting it in a diagonal slash. It's about time the other four gets a go at him but by the time the golems get to him he was already prepared and his feet scratches at the ground as he makes ready for a charge. The Four Golems' hands generated another set of spears one for each of them then they inched closer to each other in a spear wall formation if ever their opponent charges its over for him but they miscalculated as Shinsuke generates a shockwave hard enough to leave his foot into the ground as he leapt to the formation's flank leaving them open for Shinsuke's Sword. The golems fell one by one to the sword as the last one desperately clings to its spear hoping to pierce its enemy but before attaining its objective another head flies nearly falling at one of the spectators.

"Waaa" KIrche exclaimed in amazement as she saw a marvelous performance by the peasant. "Too bad Tabitha did not see this spectacle of a fight." She sighed pitying the girl who left to her room.

" **It's not over yet! Golems CHAAARRRRGGEEEE** " Guiche without any moves left ordered his last set of defenders forward this time a large rectangular shield as tall as Shinsuke and a spear with its tip longer than 5 inches emerged out of each of their hands. " **BEHOLD! The Legionnaire** " the blonde mage flaunts his ace as the golems prepares for a charge.

" **Let's finish this** " Shinsuke responds in a raspy voice as he is also close to his limits as his amazing feats he hadn't done before made his muscles pump even stronger than the way it was normally.

The Legionnaires made a wedge formation to reinforce each other whenever needed as the lone samurai grips on his sword tighter as he slides ever so closer to his foes. The Golem at the front led the charge as the other two tagged along in an attempt to catch Shinsuke in a surprise however he used it to his advantage piercing a Legionnaire's shield and body with a heavy thrust to the center, the other two golems saw this as an opportunity and used their spears to strike down their foe before Shinsuke quickly yanking the sword out of the brass armor and shifted his weight to dodge the spears nearly striking his moving body. He chopped the shafts of the two spears as he pushed along his already dead foe making it fall to the ground. Hiraga went to the back of one of the Legionnaires "OMAE WA MOU SHINDEIRO" he declared before piercing it with the sword given to him by his opponent which Guiche deeply regrets. The golem fell to its knees before letting go of its large shield which made a blind spot for Shinsuke that the last golem exploits and nearly bashed its shield onto the samurai's head when he stopped it with the sword, he heaved and slashed vertically that made splits the golem in two making each half fall on opposite sides.

Guiche with a terrified face fell on his back when Shinsuke glared at him with fiery eyes. " **Don't c-come any closer** " the scared noble begged as the samurai walks slowly in which made the noble's heart beat even faster in fear. " **I...** " Guiche looked up where he caught a glimpse of Shinsuke's maddened eyes. **"I-I surrender! Please spare my life** " Guiche begged looking down to the ground with tears falling to his eyes as he pleaded for mercy.

Shinsuke pointed the sword down at Guiche " **Do not underestimate us** " he declared before noticing the glowing runes on his left hand and the great pain it had produced. " **It's already finished and the victor…** " Shinsuke with a lousy voice let go of the sword as his vision darkened. " **Is I** " he spouted before falling to the ground and getting a final glimpse of the blue sky before closing his eyes and whispering to himself "A job well done".

* * *

 **ENDING NOTES:**

OH BOYYYYY 2 months of work and this is what I've finished in my honest opinions it's quite amazing as the first chapter to my story. Well in another note I was so damn busy these past two weeks and have few to zero chance to work on this wonderful piece of art.

I AM REQUESTING HELP TO ALL MY READERS TO CORRECT ME IF YOU SPOT IN THIS CHAPTER WRONG GRAMMAR

Apologies for a late release and I will "attempt" to write faster

Fingers crossed.

C'ya later then, Readers

I hope you enjoyed this long chapter to compensate my rather shallow story-telling on the prologue.


End file.
